


Welcome

by No_this_is_not_a_good_username



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_this_is_not_a_good_username/pseuds/No_this_is_not_a_good_username
Summary: Paul is welcomed.





	Welcome

Paul had always loved going to church as a child.

It was a time where he could dress in his finest clothing. He could sit in the back of the pew and be mesmerized by the words of the deacon as he read stories from the scriptures.

He especially enjoyed those whose character's could relate to him by way of name.

Throughout his early life, and into his adulthood, Paul was at devoted as they come. He was always the first to help those in need, but he had one major flaw.....he feared dying.

His fear was different than most, though. Many a person would fear the resoluteness of death, the finality of it, but not him. He feared the unknown, especially how ill-prepared he felt for it. What if he didn't know he died? What if he had to walk to heaven and got lost.....went down instead of up?

To face his fears, he would find every opportunity to learn about the great beyond.

When a local boy was brought in to his church, to speak of his near-death experience, he listened as closely as possible and took notes. The boy mentioned feeling a cool, calm feeling that came over him, and feeling completely at ease. He also mentioned how he walked through a field of flowers before arriving at a gate. It was there, though, that he saw a bright light, and woke up at the hospital.

He would be good, Paul thought, prepared for his own death. However, nothing prepared him for what actually happened next.

The truth is, Paul did not remember dying. He remembered falling asleep. He searched inside himself for the cool, calm feeling the boy had described, but all he could feel was heat.

He was completely disoriented by this whole situation, so he tried to look for something familiar.

In the distance, Paul made out what looked to be some gates, so he started walking towards them.

He had barely made it past the threshold when the sense of cool, calm that they boy had described surrounded him. He embraced it and fell to his knees.

He was about to get up, when he saw a man approaching him.

The man was tall, and a little lanky..... almost as if he had been starved at some point. He had shoulder length, brunette locks which looked to be surrounded by a halo. He was obviously someone important here, to welcome people to the beyond, and as such was wearing a badge on his chest over his regal blue drapes.

Paul squinted his eye, the halo blinding him, in order to read the badge. It said Jesus, along with some other words that he could not make out.

Jesus opened his mouth to speak.

"This is it", thought Paul. "I'm home"

"Sir", said Jesus, his sultry Spanish accent peaking through.

"My name is Jesus. Welcome to Walmart! Is there anything that I may assist you with today?"


End file.
